toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Caribou
Caribou ''(ケアイブー, Keaibuu) is a Sous Chef of the Bishokukai and a major character in ''Memoirs of a Bishokuya. ''Interestingly, Caribou's past is mostly unknown and he seems intent to keep it that way, refusing to tell anyone of his own backstory or his motivations for his actions. However, what is known is that he made his debut in the world's eye several years before the start of the series, when he attacked a smaller IGO laboratory and managed to secure a large amount of Gourmet Cells, which he proceeded to inject directly. After doing this, Caribou launched an attack on the Bishokukai's Human World HQ and demanded to fight anyone who would be willing to fight him. However, he was still too weak and was easily defeated by those on hand. Before he was thrown out, however, Caribou petitioned them to allow him to join the organization, as he desired to learn and train with/from them in order to become even stronger and even pledged his full allegiance to their boss in order to prove his own powerful resolve. He was begrudginly excepted into the organization and began working alongside them. In an impressive amount of time Caribou managed to rise up through the ranks, defeating all those who got in his way and managing to secure himself the lofty position of '''Sous Chef'. From this position he began hunting for ingredients directly (as one in his position is wont to do, thanks to their overall job description), and managed to garner something of a reputation among the IGO staff due to his intense lust and love of fighting, as well as the development of his signature hunting method, the power known as Haikinesis, which granted him the ability to utilize his cells in order to generate and manipulate piping hot volcanic ash to attack with. Due to this factor, Caribou began being referred to by others not just by his actual name, but also by the epithet of Ashen-Faced ''(灰色顔をした, Haiiro-gao o Shita).as a reference to his powers and slightly to his overall temperament. He first appeared in-story during the procurement of a rather valuable ingredient, that not just the IGO was interested in. With the Gourmet Corp deciding to acquire the ingredient as well, Caribou was dispatched in order to assist in the acquiration of said ingredient. Rather than going himself, however, Caribou chose to pilot his own personal GT Robo. It was during this mission that he first encountered the Bishokuya known as Marimo, who fought him while using his GT Robo and managed to deal critical damage to it by the conclusion of their fight. Though he managed to get it to retreat and eventually repaired, Caribou took something of an interest in the young and powerful Enbu user, and dedicated himself to going on all missions personally from then on in the hopes of meeting him. They finally clashed in person during the events of the '''Carat Spaghetti Arc', where they had their first serious battle. Though Caribou managed to deal incredible injuries to Marimo, the green-haired Bishokuya had managed to deal an immense amount of damage to him as well, forcing both sides to retreat without a clear winner decided. Realising that the conflict was his first true 'wild battle', Caribou became happier than he had been in a long time, declaring Marimo his rival and looking forward to their next battle, before heading towards the Gourmet World HQ. He has formed a combo-like partnership with fellow member Heart. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Hunting Method Haikinesis Intimidation Full Course Menu Relationships Quotes Trivia *His appearance is based on the character of Zancrow from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. Category:Bishokukai Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Memoirs of a Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Sous Chef Category:Human